Shadow Creek
by SamanthaScissorLuv
Summary: Sikowitz gets the gang to go to a cemetary over night. While there, strange things start happening to the gang. When something happens to almost all of the gang, it's up to Beck and Jade to save Robbie, Tori, Andre,and Cat. WARNING! This is a horror story. Rated T for strong language and horror. Please review!Bade and Jori
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Tori's POV

**So, today at school, our teacher Mr. Sikowitz told us that we would be taking a trip to the grave yard. Now, I am not a big fan of graveyards. Believe it our not, I used to live right next to one. That is before we moved to Shadow Creek, California, which is where I am now. My mom, my dad, my sister, and I drove from Shudder Winter, Idaho to Shadow Creek. Now we live in a deserted mansion. One of our close friends died in this house. And that is how I have become used to scary stuff. So, anyway, our class is going to be going to Shadow Creek Park Cemetery on Monday. My friend Jade West, and a couple other of my friends are going to be riding with us. My mom will drop us off at the cemetery and then our overnight stay will be begin! Now, this is not a normal overnight stay. Mr. Sikowitz will not be with us during this field trip. Now that we are in 11****th**** grade and almost about to graduate, he thought that we will be able to handle it. Yes, I, Victoria Marie Vega, is going to be on a field trip with out any adult or guardian. So, I guess you can say that this school isn't quite "normal" as you would think of it to be. Anyway, back to the camping part. The whole reason why we are doing this is because of a acting method. We are learning to not get scared and keep on acting even when things are distracting us. That is the reason why we are going on this "field trip". Beck Oliver (Jade's boyfriend), and Andre Harris(another one of my friends), were just talking about it. The conversation went like this:**

**Beck: What shall we pack?**

**Andre: Well, we need the necessities, like food, water, clothes, and a sleeping bag and a tent. And also we will need a flashlight.**

**Jade: That seems about good enough. Have we found out our tent assignments yet?**

**Me: Yes they were sent to our Pear Phones. I haven't actually opened it up yet.**

**Jade: Hmm, I haven't got one yet.**

**Me: Check your Pear Phone.**

**Jade: Oh I got it. My tent assignment is 4 people. Beck, Me, Tori, Andre, and Cat. Oh cool, all of you guys are in my tent!**

**Andre, Beck, and I: Yay!**

**Me: Hey, do you guys want to go downstairs? We could make cookies.**

**Andre, Jade, and Beck: Sure!**

**We went downstairs and made cookies. When we were done, we went back upstairs into my room and watched TV. All of a sudden, I heard a knock at the door. I turned the TV off and went downstairs. When I opened the door, Cat Valentine was standing there. **

**Me: Hi Cat come in.**

**Cat came in and said:**

**Cat: I am in your tent assignment for Monday!**

**Me: Yep, it will be awesome!**

**Cat: Yeah it sure will! Hey, I need a list saying all the things that I will need to bring.**

**Me: Okay, it's upstairs, I'll go get it.**

**I went upstairs and grabbed the paper that Jade and Beck wrote for us. **

**Me: Here you go Cat! **

**Cat: Thanks, I will see you Monday!**

**Me: Bye!**

**Isabella left as I went upstairs into my room. I sat down with Andre and Beck.**

**Me: Where did Jade go?**

**Devon: She went to take a bath.**

**Me: Oh. **

**I heard something weird, like a creak and a sputter. **

**Andre: What was that?**

**Me: I don't know. It might have been the bath. No one has used it since we moved in.**

**All of a sudden, Beck, Andre, and I heard a terrible scream. It came from the bathroom. Beck and I ran to the bathroom and found Jade, in the shower, covered with maggots, and what seemed to be blood.**

**Beck: Jade!**

**Jade: Help me!**

**A thrush of blood and black water came up from the drain as Jade screamed. Beck got Jade as quick as he could as I turned off the taps. Or a better word for it would have been tried. The blood wouldn't stop coming down or up. By now, the bath was overflowing. I tried one last time as I hit the shower head and spout off with all my might. They both came off, but then, a whoosh of black stuff came flying out. And then, it stopped. Everything was still, as if nothing has ever happened. I immediately ran to my room where Jade, Beck and Andre were at. There, Beck was trying to comfort Jade who was wrapped up in a blood soaked towel, covered in dry blood and crying. **

**Me: Jade, it's okay honey.**

**Beck: It's all over baby, It's all over. Shh. It's all okay.**

**Jade hugged Beck and kissed him. And that is why Jade doesn't get scared anymore and never uses my shower or bath anymore. Now this is normal to me. And that is why we will beat our teachers acting challenge.**

**Jade's POV**

**Okay, Now, I wasn't very terrified of spiders, ghosts, and all that crap before that happened to me. If Beck wasn't there, I probably would have been scarred for life. But, since he was there, everything turned out okay. So after the incident, I went home with Beck. Now, back to the field trip. So, Beck, Me, Andre, and Tori are going to be in the same tent together. We leave on Monday at 6:30, and get there about midnight. Now, The graveyard that we are going to get visiting is Shadow Creek Cemetery in California, not Maine. Well bye for now. This should be fun.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Night Before The Trip

Chapter 2

Jade's POV

Today is Sunday night, the day before we go to Shadow Creek Cemetery. Today, Me, Beck, Cat, and Robbie are going to the supermarket to buy our food. Tori and Andre are getting their food later. So, Beck drove us to the supermarket today. We go in and get the necessities. Water, First Aid, a sleeping bag for me. Then, we get our own food. I got every sweet in sight while Cat got a mix of everything. Beck got some crackers, and a couple other stuff while Robbie got meat, bread, cheese, and a few more items. I reached into my bag and pulled out my red Pear Phone. I dialed Tori's number. She answered, "Hello, Tori Vega speaking, how may I help you?" I said, "Tori, it's Jade, we are leaving the supermarket, is there anything that you would like me to get you?" Tori replied, "Nah, I'll just get it tonight with Andre." I replied, "Okay, see you when I get home." Tori said, "Okay! Bye!" I pressed end call and dropped my phone into my brand new Gears of War bag. I went to Beck, who was checking out our food. When we were all done, we each grabbed our shopping cart and exited the store. We went to Beck's truck and loaded it up in the back. When we were done, I hopped into the front seat with Beck while Cat and Robbie sat in the back. Suddenly my pear phone vibrated. I had gotten a text from Mr. Sikowitz. The text read: "Jadelyn West," Jade thought, "Ugh I hate when he calls me that." She continued reading the text. "Jadelyn West, you will be riding in Holly Vega's car along with: Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, and Andre Harris. Have fun, and bring food. ~Mr. Sikowitz." When I finished reading the text I said, "Hey, tomorrow we need to be at the Vega house by 5:00 AM. Sikowitz just gave us who we are driving with and it is all of you guys plus Tori and Andre." Beck said, "Oh cool. Love you Baby." I replied, "Love you too." We kissed as Beck pulled up in the Vega girls driveway. We all got out and went to the steps. Cat rang the doorbell as we heard, "Coming!" Tori opened up the door and said, "Hey, come on in!" We all went in the clean Vega house and sat on the red sofa in the living room. We discussed our plans about tomorrow and then Robbie and Cat had to go. Soon later, Beck and I had to go to. We said bye and then walked to Beck's truck. Beck and I got in and drove to Cat's house, then Robbie's and then mine. Beck said, "See you tomorrow Jade." Me and him kissed, then I shut the door as he drove off. I walked up to the porch looking inside. No one was home. I thought, "They are probably at a bar or something." I grabbed my keys and opened the door. I walked in my house and shut the door. It was still, dark, and silent. Just how I like it. By then it was almost midnight. Tori and Andre had gotten their food and were sleeping at home. I went upstairs and logged on my red pear book. I was chatting with Beck on PearChat until I said, "Beck, I'm tired I have to go." Beck replied, "Okay sweetie. Good night! Have sweet dreams!" I replied, "You too." I smiled then I clicked end call. I logged off and put my Pear Book into my black suitcase. I laid down and soon, I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The Morning Of The Trip

**Chapter 3**

**Beck's POV**

**It's morning! I walked out of my RV carrying a large suitcase and my sleeping bag and pillows. I brought all of the food that we purchased the other day into the back of the trunk. I double checked everything and yawned. Waking up at 4:30 is not very fun. I went into the truck, closed the door, and drove to Jade's house. When I got there, the house was pitch black. I thought, "Jade's probably home alone." I walked up to the porch and went inside. I found that a light upstairs came on. Through the light, I saw Jade, blue streaks in her black hair and pale skin. She saw me, smiled, and came downstairs. I greeted her with a hug as I said, "You all ready?" Jade replied, "Yeah almost, I have to get my suitcase. Be right back." Jade ran upstairs, got her black suitcase, her pillow, and her Red Pear book and her Red PearPhone, and ran back downstairs. Jade said, "Ready." She kissed me and walked to the truck. I followed behind her as she got in. I got in the truck and drove to Cat's house. Cat was there at her house with her Pink Pearpad in one arm, and her yellow suitcase in the other. Jade murmured, "Ugh, why did she have to bring that suitcase?" Cat walked towards the truck and got in the back seat. Cat said, "Hi! Its 4:30 in the morning but I am still in a good mood!" Cat yawned as Jade and I said, "Hi Cat!" I then drove to Robbie's house picking him up, then I went to Andre's house picking him up. When he got in the car, he said, "What's up peeps?" Jade replied, "I'm tired as crap Andre." Andre replied, "Well that's not good." Jade answered, "Yeah it isn't." I then drove to the Vega house. We unloaded my truck and walked up to the porch. The lights were on inside. Cat rang the doorbell as a very tired looking Tori answered the door. Tori said, "Come on in." The gang all brought their suitcases, pillows, and sleeping bags inside. Mrs. Vega was making breakfast. She said, "Hello Tori's friends!" The group answered, "Hi Mrs. Vega!" We turned on the TV and watched Figure It Out. Jade exclaimed, "Oh, Elizabeth got slimed!" When Holly was done making breakfast, she called everyone to the table. We all sat down and ate. When we were done, we started loading up Mrs. Vega's Van. We went outside in the frigid cold. Tori turned off the lights in the house, closed the door, and came out on the driveway, where everyone else was at. Mrs. Vega got into the car while Jade and I got into the back seat while Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie went into the "backer seat" as Cat called it. Mrs. Vega started the engine, pulled out from the driveway, and went onto the road. Cat exclaimed, "And we are on our way!" **


	4. Chapter 4 We Are On Our Way!

Chapter 4

Cat's POV

We are on the road! We are in Nevada right now! Only 7 hours to go before we reach our cemetery! I am laying on Robbie watching TV on my Pear Pad together, Jade and Beck are sleeping, and Tori and Andre are playing a game. Jade and Beck then woke up. Jade asked, "How many hours until Shadow Creek Cemetery?" I answered, "7 and a half." Beck woke up too as Jade went on her Red Pear Book. Beck hugged Jade and Jade hugged Beck. Robbie gave me a kiss and a hug. I hugged him back. And then, I fell asleep watching Figure It Out.

Jade's POV

Cat and Robbie are asleep now. It's just me, Beck, Tori, and Andre that are awake now. I asked, "So, what will we do when we get there?" Tori answered, "We will set up our tents, put our stuff inside, eat dinner, stay up and watch TV, and then fall asleep. How does that sound?" I replied, "That sounds good!" I searched the place where we were staying at on my Pear Book. What I saw, what not pleasant. I asked, "Hey, did any of you guys check out the website?" Tori said, "No, why?" I replied, "Well, there have been some recent paranormal activity going on there. They have been recalling weird things going on. See?" I showed the guys the website as Andre said, "That could be fake. Who knows, maybe someone was so bored, they made a website about it." Beck answered, "I don't think anyone would do that. We do have to stay close by each other, just to be safe." I said, "Right. Well this shall be fun. We need a good scare! Right?" The gang murmured "Uh yeah sure." Tori asked me, "So, what are the things, people have been reporting?" I scrolled down the page. I said, "Uh, I can't find anything. The sentence is stopped." Tori said, "What?" I showed them what I meant. There, beside the word "reports" was a - sign. The sentence had been cut off. Tori said, "It's probably just someone playing around." I turned around to see a wide pair of eyes about to cry looking at me. I thought, "Uh oh. Cat must have heard everything. We must have woken her up." Cat said, "Jade, I'm scared." I said, "Cat, I was just joking, there is nothing paranormal going on." Cat exclaimed, "Okay!" I thought, "That little red head." I then shut my laptop off, and put into my bag. And then that is when I feel asleep, laying on Beck's shoulder.

Robbie's POV

We are here! The place is really spooky. The sun is just setting right now. In an hour, it will be dark. I wake all the other guys up as Mrs. Vega parks the car. She said, "We are here everyone!" Jade got startled and woke up while Beck woke up along with Tori, Andre, and Cat. We got out our food, water, suitcases, pillows, tent, and first aid. Then, Mrs. Vega went into the car as she called, "Bye Guys!" We all waved goodbye as the van drove away slowly until it could no longer be seen. We all carried our stuff to the campground where we were staying at. And then, things started getting spooky.

Ooh, a cliff hanger! Stay tuned for Chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5 Too Quiet

Chapter 5

Andre's POV

When we got there, we walked to where we checked in. When we got there, a man was standing in the booth. I said, "We are here to check in." The man replied, "You got a reservation?" Beck said, "Yes." The man replied, "Names please?" Cat answered, "Cat Valentine!" Jade answered, "Jade West." Beck said, "Beck Oliver." Tori said, "Tori Vega." Robbie answered, "Robbie Shapiro." I said, "Andre Harris." The man replied, "Your all good." Jade asked, "Why is no one here?" The man replied, "They are all scared to come here because of the paranormal activity." I said, "Jade was right. It is real." Jade nodded. Cat gasped as Jade said, "Its going to be all okay Cat." Cat said, "Okay!" Jade said, "My God." As we walked away, the man yelled, "Be safe kids!" Beck replied, "We will!" We all carried our bags and stuff over to where our reservation was at. When we got there everyone unpacked. Beck and I helped set up the tent while the girls and Robbie ate dinner. When the tent was all set up, We put our things inside. When that was done, we all got situated in our tent. I was next to Robbie while Jade was next to Beck and Cat was next to Tori. I closed the tent, then everyone got dressed in their Pajamas. Cat was wearing her candy pajamas while Jade and Tori wore their Hollywood Arts tee shirt, and a pair of sweats. Jade's hair was back in a ponytail, while Cat's and Tori's hair was down. Us boys were wearing tee shirts and PJ bottoms. Cat set her Pear Pad up so that we could watch TV. We were watching Figure It Out until Jade said, "Guys, I feel sick." Her hand went to her stomach as she flew out the tent to vomit outside. Beck went with her and cleaned everything up. They went back inside the tent and closed it up. Cat had turned off the TV and everything was still and quiet. Too quiet.


	6. Chapter 6 One Down, 5 to Go

**Chapter 6**

**Beck's POV**

**I listened. All of a sudden, I heard a heavy breathing. Jade jumped and asked, "Dude, whoever is doing that, stop it." Tori said, "It's not us." Jade asked, "Then, who is it?" Andre said, "Okay, I don't care if we get an F for the semester, we are going home." Tori said, "Jade, what time is it?" Jade grabbed into her bag, took out her phone, and turned it on. "1:13, why?" Tori said, "At home it's almost midnight. My mom would arrive at morning, and then it would be too late." Jade said, "Oh. Guess we're stuck here for the night. Well, I'm going to bed." The group all said, "Me too." And then we laid down, scared, and finally, we went to sleep.**

**Jade's POV**

**All of a sudden, I was awoken from my sleep with a terrible scream. Everybody sat up as I asked, "What the hell was that?" Tori said, "I don't know. Jade, what time is it?" I grabbed my pear phone beside me and check the time. I said, "2:56. We've only been asleep for an hour." Tori said, "We need to find out what is happening." We said, "Let's do it." I grabbed the flashlight that I brought and hugged Beck. Beck said, "I'll go first. Everyone, stay together." Beck zipped open the tent, got his shoes on and led the way. The others did too. When everyone was out, I closed the tent. I ran up to where Beck was and started walking with him. All of a sudden, something from the ground moved. Beck and the others jumped back. I flashed the light on where it was coming from. There, beside a grave, there was a hand, moving and trying to grab whatever was in it's way. Cat said, "Ooh! A hand!" Cat walked toward the hand as we all screamed, "CAT, NO!" And then it happened. Cat got too close. The hand grabbed her foot and swept her down. We all screamed and tried to save her, but we couldn't. It was too late. Cat was gone.**


	7. Chapter 7 Oh God No

**Chapter 7**

**Tori's POV**

"**What do we do now? We lost Cat!", I said. Beck replied, "We need to find Cat. Who knows where she is?" Jade said, "Don't freak out, morning will come in 5 hours, it will be light out, so we can have a more easier time looking for her." I said, "Right! You guys with us?" The group said, "Yeah!" Andre said, "Hey, where's Robbie. A chill went down our spines as we turned around. Andre was right. Robbie was gone.**

**Jade's POV**

**I said, "Where is he?" Beck replied, "He's gone. Great, we lost another person. Now what do we do?" I replied, "Now, we have to search for Cat AND Robbie." I said, "Lets do it. We looked everywhere for Cat and Robbie. All of a sudden, the flash light that I was using to guide the way flickered, and went out. I said, "Crap." The rest of the gang groaned. Beck said, "We can't go any further. We will risk losing another person. Lets go back to our tent." All of a sudden, we heard a scream. Tori said, "It's Cat. Where is she?" Cat screamed again. I yelled, "CAT! WHERE ARE YOU?" Cat answered, "I'm-" Cat never got to finish her sentence. Then, everything was still. Everything was dead silent. I looked at the gang to see who was there. I thought, "Beck's here. Tori's here. Oh God no. Where's Andre?" I said to Beck and Tori, "Guys, where's Andre?" Beck said, "Oh no. He's gone." All of a sudden, 3 screams were heard. One was Cat's and the other 2 were boy voices. Andre and Robbie. And then it clicked. We all have our phones on us. We could call Andre, Cat, and Robbie. I told my idea to Beck and Tori. Tori said, "Call them." I said, "Okay." I reached into my sweats and pulled out my phone. The time read 3:56 AM. We have been gone for almost an hour. I dialed Cat's number. I said, "Hello?" Cat said, "Jade! Help Me!" I said quickly, "Cat where are you, we are coming. Where are Andre and Robbie. Cat said, "Andre and Robbie are with me. Jade I'm scared." I snapped, "CAT! Where are you?" Cat said, "I'm-" The phone went dead. All of a sudden, Beck, Tori, and I heard the breathing noise again. Beck asked, "Where is it coming from?" I said, "Its coming from under the ground." Tori said, "Beck, grab something and hit the ground." Beck agreed and picked up the shovel that was standing a few feet away from him. He took the shovel and pounded the ground. I said, "Tori, go to our tent and stay there." I heard no reply. I asked, "Tori?" Beck looked up and turned around. Tori was now gone. I said, "No. Great, no we have to look for Robbie, Tori, Cat, AND Andre now. All of a sudden, I heard something coming up from the ground. It grabbed onto my leg. I yelled, "BECK HELP ME!" Beck was also being pulled into the ground. It finally sucked me and Beck down. It got us. Then, everything went pitch black.**


	8. Chapter 8 It's Over

**Chapter 8**

**Beck's POV**

**Oh no. Jade's passed out. I tried to wake her up. I said, "Jade, honey, wake up!" I held onto her as I walked to find the others. All of a sudden, Jade woke up. She asked, "Where are we Beck?" I said, "We were sucked underground. That's when you passed out. I don't know where we are. That's what I am trying to figure out." Jade and I walked through the narrow entrance of a cave. The cave was very cold and damp. All of a sudden, a very bright light shined on us. A voice said, "Who are you?" It was the same voice that was doing the deep breathing. I said, "Who are you, and what have you done with my friends?" The voice replied, "I have taken care of your friends. Just step inside that room over there." A black hand appeared and pointed to where a light was coming from. Jade and I walked over to the light, scared of what might happened. What Jade and I saw, was the most terrifying thing we have seen. There, in mid air, floating, was Cat, Tori, Andre, and Robbie. They were extremely pale, almost death like. Jade gasped and put her hand to her mouth. I hugged her and screamed at the top of my lungs to the black thing, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY FRIENDS?!" I ran over to the black thing and punched it. It stumbled backward and went silent. It was dead. We did it. The glass keeping them in broke as Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie dropped from where they were. Cat, Tori, Andre, and Robbie ran over to us and hugged us. Cat and Tori were crying as Jade tried to comfort them. I said, "Let's get out of here!" Jade said, "Right!" as we ran for our lives out of there. Tori said, "We have a problem." Jade asked, "What?" Tori said, "Where did you guys come from?" I answered, "Jade and I were sucked from the ground down here." Andre said, "So were we. How will we get out?" Jade said, "We will go to that spot and get sucked up." I said, "Let's do it." We went to the place where we were sucked down from. I asked, "Who will go first?" Tori said, "I will." She jumped and was sucked up out of the ground. The other guys did it too. I did it then Jade did it. We were free. It was light out. I asked, "Jade, what the time?" Jade answered, "10:34 AM. Oh my God, we were gone for 7 hours?" I replied, "Yep. We need to hurry back to our tent." We all ran to where our tent was at and we went inside. Tori said, "That was scary. Being dead for 5 hours is not fun." Jade said, "I am starving." I said, "Let's go make you some food then." Jade said, "Thanks." She smiled and kissed me. I made her and the others breakfast. We all got our stuff and took it out of the tent. Robbie, Andre, and I got the tent packed up. We went to the booth where we check in and out. We checked out and waited for Mrs. Vega to pick us up. Jade asked Tori, "Hey, when is your mom supposed to pick us up?" Tori said, "Oh, there she is!" We went to her car and loaded it up. We all got in and seated. Mrs. Vega drove off and started going home. She asked, "So how was it?" We all looked at each other and said, "Fine." She said, "That's good." I turned around and saw Cat, Robbie, Andre, and Tori asleep. Jade saw too, smiled at me and hugged me. Jade fell asleep and soon after, I did too.**


	9. Chapter 9 It was WHAT? The End

**Hi guys. It has been confirmed that Victorious is not renewed for a 4****th**** season. We will miss you guys. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

**Jade's POV**

**When I woke up, I was laying on Beck's shoulder. I turned around. Everyone else was awake. Beck said, "Hi." I stretched and said, "Hi." I reached down and grabbed my Pear Book. I went on it and went on the Slap. I updated my status and shut my laptop. I then grabbed my pear phone and check the time. It was 5:34. We were almost home. When we got to Tori's house, we unloaded the van. When we were done with that, we went into Beck's truck and drove to school. When we got there, Sikowitz was waiting for us. He asked, "Did you kids have a fun time?" Tori said, "Yeah." Sikowitz said, "Did I give you a good scare?" I said, "WAIT WHAT?" Sikowitz laughed and said, "That was all a hoax. I did all of that." Beck said, "You were the one I punched?" Sikowitz said, "Precisely. Congrats, you guys have passed the test." I said, "Sikowitz that was not fun. Don't ever do that again." He said, "I promise. BOOH!" We all screamed and ran to Beck's truck. As we drove off, Sikowitz said, "Babies." He snickered and went back into the class.**

**Did you enjoy it? I hope you did! I will write a FanFiction about the ending of Victorious. Thank you for all of your support. Bye!**


End file.
